An autonomous car is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input. Numerous companies and research organizations have developed working prototype autonomous vehicles. One area of discussion surrounding the development of autonomous vehicles is how the autonomous vehicles will interact with pedestrians. Without a driver, there is a need for technology which allows the vehicle itself to communicate information to the pedestrian.